First Caucasian Insurgent War
The First Caucasian Insurgent War was a very bloody war that took place in the Caucasus after Ottoman collaborated with STORM to weak Russia and annex Armenia with an Azeri puppet government but the STORMs refused to give it to them later and the war lasted until Russia could react. History First Phase Ottomans hated the Russian expansion to the Central Asia and the Caucasus, the expansion destroyed the Ottoman interests in Central Asia and blocked their access to the oil besides killing the remnants of the STORMs there that surived the Russian Civil War. Russia nominated regional soviet councils in the Central Asian stans and founded the Central Asian Turkestanball a Soviet style union of republics that in the future is aimed to unite with Russia to form an unique and new Soviet Union. Obviously the Ottomans hated the idea and began contacting their islamist allies like MAGball and other Sunni Islamistball to fight against Russian allies there. However the Russian bolsheviks reached into the Caucasus and were almost coming to Turkey, the Ottomans entered in panic and summoned STORM to make an alliance. The alliance would be about creating a security bell for the Ottomans in the Caucasus against Russia, blocking them to gain control over Armenia and Azerbaijan. Russia had organized soviet councils in both, however the Ottomans quickly took part of Azerbaijan and organized their own puppet ally there to later invade Armenia. Second Phase Russia tried to retaliate but was blocked by STORMs, then Russia urged their allies in Iran to do a bomb against the Ottoman troops in Azerbaijan that were even threatening the Iranian rights over their part of Azerbaijan, Iran accepted and did so joining the war at Russia side. In Armenia the Ottomans wanted STORM to give them the Armenian clay as it was promised but STORM refused and said they had no puppet in the Caucasus and told the Ottomans to stay quiet with Azerbiajan, this angered the Ottomans and the sultan urged a war against STORM too, however the Ottomans were not powerful enough to fight two fronts so they asked for all their islamist allies to join their jihad against the enemies, and they succeded geting more than 80.000 soldiers. Third Phase The third phase was marked by the withdrawal of STORM from the Caucasus after Russia bombed their capital in Yerevan for weeks, the Ottomans took the opportunity to occupy the south of the country. STORM oficially left the area then. Russia then seeing the Ottomans with a huge army of islamists, made alliances with various Islamic clerics in the region and guaranteed autonomy for them in exchange for the respect of the socialist ideology and defense of the total unity of the soviet federation. The Chechens, Dagestanis and Tatar republics sent more than 60.000 soldiers to the war agaisnt the Ottomans, there were also many Azeris who were communists or just anti Ottomans fighting at Russia side. At the end Russia succeded due to superior armament and killed many of the islamist leaderships, destroying more than 60% of the MAG forces that suffered a huge damage in this war and had to retreat, the IRC couldn't hire more troops after the MAG casualties and they all began to support independent jihadists but after some years they were exterminated and Russia occupied both Armenia and Azerbaijan. The Armenians asked for a country before joining Russia, the Russians agreed but stayed with their controversial lands with the Azeris that had a small republic too. The tensions between Azerbaijan and Armenia would be solved after the dissolution of Yardumianball. Category:War Category:Wars Category:Russiaball Category:Turkeyball